Keeping the Kits
by HawkPen
Summary: A mother's love overpowers her determination to save her Clan. But will her choice destroy all of ThunderClan? Bluefur decides to let Thistleclaw become deputy... and learns how much she will regret her decision.
1. To Keep Her Kits

Chapter 1

To Keep Her Kits

Leaf-bare had come. The snow and cold winds swept through the camp like death. A gray-blue cat crept through the white coated forest, determination on her face. She padded through the dead, brittle twigs to her destination. The rabbit made the mistake of poking its head out. The she-cat pounced, killing the rabbit in one, perfect claw swipe.

"That, Frostpaw, is how you catch a rabbit." Bluefur meowed.

"But Bluefur, I already know how to hunt! I thought you would teach me new fighting moves!" Frostpaw protested.

"It's always good to review. The more you hear how to do something, the less likely you'll screw it up." Bluefur meowed with finality. "Now let's get back to camp. It's too cold to stay out for too long."

"Fine," the apprentice growled.

"Cheer up. Soon you will be a warrior," Bluefur meowed encouragingly. She looked around the forest and thought about the days when she was an apprentice. It seemed so long ago, the days when she and Stoneclaw would fight in the sand. Stoneclaw. She was so happy that such a great warrior had trained her. In turn, she was happy that she had been given an apprentice so soon.

Unfortunately, her apprentice would probably be taken away from her. She had borne three healthy kits, and they were becoming a nuisance. She had no time for regular Clan activities, and everybody had been expecting great things from her. They weren't anymore. Now, ThunderClan looked down on the tired queen. Bluefur knew she would have to prove herself, and she was indeed determined to.

Instantly her thoughts left her as they reached the camp. She looked around the camp to see who was in. Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw were resting near the elders. In the nursery, Speckletail was taking care of Bluefur's kits. The deputy, Tawnyspots, was nowhere to be found. Frostpaw bounded over to Tigerpaw and began socializing with the apprentice. Shortly after, Tigerpaw's sister, Spottedpaw, joined them. Bluefur stared at the siblings. She could hardly believe they were related. Spottedpaw was a pretty and gentle cat. She was suited to be a medicine cat. But Tigerpaw, on the other hand, was a violent and ill-tempered cat. He was eager to learn and caught on so quickly. Also, his front claws were strangely long. That further played into his interest in fighting skills.

It was a shame that he had gotten Thistleclaw as his mentor. Thistleclaw would over nourish Tigerpaw's violent nature, and the apprentice would lack discipline. Unfortunately, he would be full of ambition. She wondered if his heart would get as dark as his mentor's. Bluefur decided to keep an eye on the tough apprentice.

Tawnyspots emerged suddenly from Sunstar's den. The two had been discussing something of importance, no doubt. Actually, it appeared that they were discussing something _real_ important since they weren't leaving the Highrock. In fact, Sunstar looked about ready to call a meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

_It must be important. Just look at his face!_ Bluefur thought. She trudged over to the meeting space. Slowly, all the cats were starting to congregate. The apprentices and warriors were gathered first, because they were the fastest. Then came the queens and kits. The elders were the last ones to assemble, of course. Finally, after every cat had trudged through the blanket of snow, Sunstar began his announcement.

"This better not take long," Larksong grumbled. "It's too cold out here!"

"It's always either too cold or too hot! Just stop saying anything," Mumblefoot yowled.

"Why don't you choose better times to be deaf, old fleabag?" Weedwhisker hissed.

Sunstar's huge, strong figure loomed over them in shadow. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Their silenced expressions told him all he wanted. "Good. Now. The reason I have summoned you all here today is to announce the retirement of our fine deputy. Effective tonight, Tawnyspots will become an elder. I will announce our new deputy in the morning. That is all. You may go about your business."

As he said this, the cats immediately returned to their previous chores. "Bluefur! Come into my den. We have things to discuss." Sunstar told her. With great reluctance, Bluefur followed her leader towards the talk that would crumble her life.

"I know you, Bluefur. I know you oppose the appointment of my new deputy. Don't act innocent, I know you know. I wouldn't waste a second to appoint you ahead of him too, but you know I can't do that. Besides: my deputy is my choice. I will appoint the best available cat."

"I'm available, and I won't lead cats to death."

"First of all, you have kits. No. Second of all, you don't _know_ what Thistleclaw will do. And don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? I have to die first, something I don't intend to do for awhile yet. I'll keep Thistleclaw in his place."

"We will see."

"Don't. I know what you're thinking, and Thistleclaw won't kill me to become leader."

"Don't be to sure. You're too quick to find innocence in your cats."

"And you're too quick to find guilt in yours. You're thinking of his personality now. Cats change. Perhaps he will change as a leader."

"I doubt it."

"Enough of Thistleclaw. That's not even what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to talk about your apprentice. Who do you want to take over Frostpaw's training?"

"Nobody needs to!" Bluefur meowed like it was obvious and that Sunstar was a fool. She sounded so innocent, but Sunstar wasn't playing games.

"Bluefur, you have a responsibility to those kits. Frostpaw deserves a devoted mentor, something she can't get from you anymore. Do you understand me?" His piercing gaze burned through her like fire through wood. Bluefur could hardly keep herself contained. She decided to try one last attempt at reasoning.

"Sunstar, it's pointless. Frostpaw will be a warrior soon enough anyway. Another queen can take care of my kits for a few more days. I want to finish my training with Frostpaw. She started with me, and I want her to end with me. When she is a warrior, I can rest in the nursery. Does this seem fair to you?"

"Think of your kits Bluefur. Think of your kits."

"I'm thinking of them, as a collective whole with the Clan. Thistleclaw is not what's best. From your perch in StarClan, one day you will look down and see me embraced in this struggle. Sunstar. When that day comes, I beg you to help me. And when you're up there… Ask my mother for her help. And remember that fire doesn't always destroy. The flicker of light is all you need when locked in the darkness of a shadow. Just one ray of light… No matter what it comes from." Suddenly, a twinkle of starlight glimmered in Bluefur's eyes. Then, as quickly as it appeared, Sunstar watched it vanish.

"Fine. Finish the training, if that's what you want. My decision stands."

Bluefur stormed out of his den, frustrated as when she left.


	2. Verdict

Verdict

Bluefur padded out of Sunstar's den, holding her head high. She had good reason to be proud of herself. After all, how many cats engage in a verbal fight with their leader and win? She argued with herself that she didn't really win because he still didn't like the situation. Then she decided that Sunstar should just order what he wanted to be done and get over it. But what had she said that convinced him? She remembered pleading to finish Frostpaw's training and then she saw her mother… Mother?

Yes. It became clear to her. Moonflower had spoken to Sunstar, and closed the argument. That had to be it. That had to be the reason he let her off. He said himself he didn't like the current situation anyway.

Bluefur turned her attention to more important things. She had to decide if she wanted to let Thistleclaw become deputy, or if she would instead find some way to prevent him. She walked to the nursery and decided to spend time with her kits. They crawled a little bit, made little squeaks here and there, but overall they were quiet. _These are _me!_ They are a part of me. I can't just throw them out like a piece of rotten fresh-kill. I could take them to Oakheart. Yes! _That_ is what I'm going to do._ A wave of sadness pervaded Bluefur. She couldn't possibly give her kits up. _I can't let just these few kits lead to the destruction of ThunderClan… But I might just have to! StarClan help me! I'm so confused!_

The distressed queen got up and decided to sort her life out over the river. She often went to the river when she was stressed. It was her focus place. She could easily think over things while the river cruised below, crashing over the rocks and following the course of the land. As Bluefur started to exit the nursery, she noticed her sister, Snowfur, begin to exit the camp. Bluefur bolted out of the nursery, but Snowfur was in a hurry herself. She decided to just go to her favorite, quiet place in ThunderClan territory.

_Forget Snowfur. I'll just think myself._ Bluefur approached the river. She lay down just behind the bank and listened to the current lap the rocks and jet down its path. The clear, cool breeze of the river chilled Bluefur to the bone. _This is all haunting me more than I realize!_ The waves crashed over the rocks, sometimes spilling over onto the land. The serenity of the river was something Bluefur envied. Why couldn't she have that same serenity, and just flow through Clan life like the river flowed through the channel? Why did _her_ life have to be so dramatic?_ Why did Thistleclaw have to be born?_

Bluefur was suddenly aware of someone watching her from the bushes. She breathed in the scent, but the breeze of the water confused her. She whipped around. Her stalker spoke before she did.

"I thought I'd find you here. I can understand why, too." A cat with a blue-gray pelt meowed, approaching.

"Snowfur!" Bluefur mewed, bounding towards her sister.

"You've been gone for awhile," Snowfur meowed, a worried tone in her voice.

"It's been a few moments, as far as I recall," Bluefur spat.

"True, but Sunstar thought he might've made you angry," Snowfur replied.

"Angry? That's far too weak of a word to describe this! I can pull through this! You know it, right? Listen, Snowfur. I know how to save the Clan," Bluefur meowed.

"Oh no. Not this," Snowfur hissed impatiently. "Again with the whole 'the Clan is in trouble! I must save it!' Bluefur, I want you to just listen to me. Why does the clan need saving? Thistleclaw isn't a bad cat! With the right deputy, he could actually be an effective leader! You need to stop worrying and stop trying to be a hero when there's no one to save."

"No. You're wrong. You and everyone else. Why doesn't anyone see this? Thistleclaw is a vindictive cat. Remember Pinepaw? He was killed in a fight with RiverClan," Bluefur hissed back.

"So? What's one dead apprentice? They die all the time, and while tragic, nothing can be done about it!" Snowfur replied.

"That's what someone needs to tell Thistleclaw! He will probably attack them for revenge. Pinepaw was _his_ apprentice! How will it look if we attack another Clan over something so stupid? WindClan and ShadowClan wouldn't take us seriously! We'd also be fighting too many battles. We don't need ThunderClan to be remembered as martyrs without a cause," Bluefur defended.

"We could debate for hours, Bluefur. Now, as much as I'll regret it, what is your plan to save us all?" Snowfur meowed, somewhat mockingly.

"I send the kits to Oak… the father… and become deputy myself," Bluefur replied.

"I know you as a cat that wouldn't usurp or abuse power. But why would you have to become deputy?" Snowfur asked.

"Because I'm the only other candidate. Actually, I'm better than Thistleclaw, I know I am. It's purely because of the kits that I cannot be a deputy! It's completely… _unfair_... to rule out the best candidate!" Bluefur hissed.

"Well, look at it this way. You knew the rules when you met Oakheart. It's your fault. This is StarClan's way of making you pay," Snowfur replied.

"Oakheart? I… I have no idea what you're talking about," Bluefur defended.

"Yeah. Right. You were never good at covering your tracks," Snowfur mewed.

"How do you know how long this was going on?" Bluefur interrogated.

"Well, you weren't- well, actually… That's not the point. The point is, you made a mistake and you get to pay the penalty. Justice served. The best thing you can do now is try to get on with your life," Snowfur snapped.

"You're wrong," Bluefur snapped back.

"Not about this," Snowfur replied.

"I could take the kits to Oakheart. He'd find some RiverClan queen. I could become the deputy," Bluefur mewed, the idea already dead set in her mind.

"No, no, no, no! Listen to yourself! Have you no heart?" Snowfur yowled.

"I want to save my Clan!"

"You want glory at the expense of your kits!"

"You think it's easy to speak of my kits like this?" Bluefur snapped in defense.

"I don't think it's hard for you, if that's what you mean," Snowfur replied as she sauntered lowly into the bushes.

XXX

Bluefur returned to the exact same spot on the river that night. She was waiting for Oakheart to come. She had finally made her decision. She was going to "swallow her pride" and keep her kits.

The scent of a cat snapped her into reality. Someone was coming! She breathed in the scent and detected her mate coming down the RiverClan side of the river.

"Bluefur!" Oakheart whispered.

"Oakheart! There's something important I need to tell you!" Bluefur mewed. She tried to speak, but guilt and sadness choked her. The air left her. She wanted to end it. She wanted to do what was best. But was it really for the best? _No!_

"We can't keep this up!" Bluefur yowled in frustration. "I don't know how, but ever since the kits, it's been eating a hole in me. I thought you were fixing things, but actually you're just making things a lot worse! Oakheart, I love you. That's why I can't see you."

Oakheart stood at the opposite end of the river. "Bluefur, wasn't this just what you wanted before? Wasn't this just? You did love me once, Bluefur. You can't deny that."

"And I never will," Bluefur whispered, and she raced off into forest. Guilt swarmed around her. She couldn't face him. _I love him so much! How can I just run away from it!_

XXX

The words screamed at her, yet the echoed around and past her. Her life and world began to cave in. The voice above was magnified times one hundred. She couldn't take it. She was sure that she could've died right there, right then. The words continued to roll around her until, before she could stop anything, her world collapsed.

"Congratulations, Thistleclaw!" Tawnyspots and Sunstar mewed in unison.

Bluefur could've sworn the world stopped moving around her.


	3. Infection

** I've read Bluestar's Prophecy. I'm still changing stuff to fit my story. Do not tell me about inconsistencies with canon, because in canon, Bluefur gave up her kits. Obviously, this isn't canon.**

Infection

"He was tortured before he died."

It was several days after Bluefur's argument with Sunstar. Snow pelted the earth below, refusing to give. The snow, of course, also spread a massive cold spell. Prey was becoming scarce. It was becoming impossible to keep the fresh-kill pile up.

As a deputy, Thistleclaw seemed well tempered. Both Bluefur's and Thistleclaw's apprentices would become warriors soon, too. Bluefur could then devote her remaining time to her kits. Bluefur was, however, scared of Goosefeather. She knew he was disappointed. Her kits had gotten in the way. The blazing fire had been stopped. _By a RiverClan cat! Maybe that is the water! Maybe that's my end, the end of my blazing through the forest!_ But has a cat of prophecy ever been that lucky?

The gray she-cat paced nervously, her paws taking her towards one place she knew she didn't want to go to. She walked into the medicine cat den, hoping to talk to Goosefeather. The cat was standing over Adderfang, trying to diagnose the warrior. Goosefeather acknowledged Bluefur's presence with a look of annoyance.

"Look, I know what's coming. Goosefeather, could I speak with you in private?" Bluefur asked.

"Hmph. Featherwhisker! I want to know what's wrong with Adderfang by the time I come back!" Ever since she made her decision, Goosefeather had been ill tempered. The two cats, both emanating obvious hostility, walked side by side out of the camp. No cat questioned their actions. Bluefur was the first to stop walking after making what she thought was enough distance from prying ears. Goosefeather stopped a few feet ahead and turned around.

After a few minutes of silence, Goosefeather spoke. "Where's your fire, Bluefur?"

"Quenched?" Bluefur tried.

"I'm not being funny. This is serious, Bluefur. You've really damned ThunderClan this time!" Goosefeather meowed, raising his voice.

"They'll hear you," she reminded him.

"Like that's important," Goosefeather growled, quieter.

"Look, you said water would be my end. The father was a RiverClan cat! Could this river be metaphorical? Could it be a RiverClan cat?" Bluefur asked, a prayer forming into a mantra in her mind._ Let this work, let this work, let this work!_

"No. Oakheart was not your end. He was a complication," Goosefeather answered.

"You call my love a complication?" Bluefur growled.

"You ended it," Goosefeather reminded her.

"That wasn't public information."

"StarClan told me," he stated.

"Snowfur," she mumbled.

"You ended your love, so it probably wasn't love. Unless, of course, you had no intention of ending it permanently," Goosefeather reasoned.

"I've ended it. I love my kits now, Goosefeather. I can't just ignore them!" Bluefur hissed.

"The cost of one- or three- will save many," Goosefeather echoed. His eyes twinkled like stars.

"I will not let anything harm these kits. Not even StarClan will touch them!" Bluefur hissed.

"You will sacrifice the entire forest for the sake of a few kits?" Goosefeather asked.

"You're not a mother! You don't understand! It's not black and white this time, Goosefeather! You're dealing with real cats, not some game of making up signs from StarClan!" Bluefur yowled.

"I do not make up signs," Goosefeather defended.

"Oh, really? I don't care what you say! I've lost too much to you, Goosefeather! I've lost my mother, my mate, and my Clanmates' trust and respect! The way I see it, it's about time you stopped controlling me, Goosefeather! I've lost so much! It's time for me to live like a normal cat! I will not save the forest!" Bluefur yowled even louder.

"Bluefur, you don't have a choice. One way or another, StarClan will work you in its paws. You will save the forest. I just hope you come around while there is a forest to save," Goosefeather mewed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" _At least he's giving me straighter answers than before._

"You're playing a dangerous game, running from us! Bluestar, you will make a dangerous choice: You will rise like the sun during the darkest of nights, or you will let those you love force you to destroy everything you hold dear. You cannot run, only fight," Goosefeather yowled, his voice echoing and his eyes twinkling again. StarClan was truly speaking to him. "I know you would take this advice from any other medicine cat! You only refuse to listen to me because you're holding a vendetta. You're letting those you love cloud you. Knock it off!" Goosefeather padded away.

_Bluestar? I get it already! StarClan and I want different things this time. I cannot abandon my kits._

Goosefeather walked into the medicine cat den, sudden fatigue tearing at him and rage begging to burst forth. _This would only happen to me! She would take this advice from any other medicine cat, solely because she doesn't think the other medicine cats are responsible for her mother's death! What Bluefur doesn't realize is that I'm suffering inside too. Moonflower was my sister! I sent my own sister to her death on a whim, yet I moved on!_

"Is something the matter?" Featherwhisker asked his mentor.

Goosefeather looked up at his apprentice and stared. Then, he snapped back into his job. "Of course not! Now, what's wrong with Adderfang?"

Featherwhisker stumbled for words, not believing his mentor but not wanting to press the issue. "It appears that, uh, Adderfang has a sore throat. He's been complaining about it for quite some time. He has a very small fever as well. I fear this might break out into whitecough, so I gave him some coltsfoot. I was waiting for you to get back so I could go and get some catmint, just in case."

"Why didn't you send our apprentice?" Goosefeather grumbled.

"Spottedpaw?"

"No, Tigerpaw!" Goosefeather snapped. "That's the whole reason we convinced Sunstar to let us take another apprentice! There was too much work to go around! Or have you forgotten?"

"Are you all right, or is something bugging you? Perhaps you should eat something," Featherwhisker suggested, trying to reach out to his mentor.

Goosefeather let out a small cough. "I have to go see Sunstar. He's been complaining about a fever. I think he ate some old fresh-kill."

"Of course. I'll see to it that Spottedpaw gets some catmint," Featherwhisker assured.

XXX

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Sunstar yowled. Slowly, all cats began to lumber beneath the Highrock. He called Tigerpaw to the Highrock. Tigerpaw leapt up, happiness and pride shining in his eyes, and dipped his head.

"I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as warrior in turn. Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Bluefur could see pride in Tigerpaw. His eyes were burning with hatred and pride. His promise was an outright lie. Bluefur was the only one who could see it.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Tigerclaw. StarClan honors your courage and ferocity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Sunstar rested his muzzle on Tigerclaw's head. Thistleclaw looked approvingly at his apprentice. Bluefur was disgusted with herself. _This almost makes me regret keeping my kits. Almost._

"Gorsepaw, would you please step forward?" Sunstar asked.

Bluefur mostly ignored the ceremony. She instead looked at her apprentice. Robinwing was grooming her daughters, despite their quiet protests and fidgeting. Something fuzzy swept over her paw. She looked down and saw Mistykit and Stonekit tackling each other. Mosskit was trying to break them up, but to no avail. _Nothing could actually make me regret this._

"Tigerclaw! Gorseclaw! Frostfur! Brindleface!" Her Clanmates' cheers startled her. She had not been paying any attention to the ceremonies. They were over so fast. She imagined how long it would be before her kits were made warriors. _Not long._

XXX

She padded through the snow to the nursery. Bluefur didn't expect all hell to break loose in a few minutes. That only made her less prepared when it really did. Smallear marched into the nursery only seconds after Bluefur had sat down and made herself comfortable. "Bluefur, would you come here for a minute?" Smallear asked from the nursery entrance. Bluefur sighed and got up.

"What can I do for you?" Bluefur asked, annoyed. She really just wanted to sleep. She knew she had finally put her apprentice through. Now, she was free to act like a normal queen.

"Have you seen Thrushpelt around?" Smallear asked. His voice echoed nervously. Smallear was worried and suspicious about something.

"Last time I saw him, he was with our glorious deputy, Thistleclaw. I think they were going hunting or something by the ShadowClan border," Bluefur meowed.

"Thrushpelt is dead!" The yowl shocked both the cats. Bluefur and Smallear turned to the entrance into the ThunderClan camp, where the yowl had come from. Thistleclaw stopped abruptly in the gorse tunnel and panted, almost ready to collapse from exhaustion.

Sunstar was the first cat to the gorse tunnel. "What happened?" he asked in a loud mew.

"Thrushpelt was climbing up the tree after a sparrow and the branch was weak and blood flew everywhere!" Thistleclaw yowled hysterically. Upon closer examination, some blood was splattered on Thistleclaw's gray pelt. Thrushpelt's scent came from the blood and mingled with Thistleclaw's own scent. It was obvious that the two had been together, but not so obvious as to how Thrushpelt's blood ended up on Thistleclaw's pelt. Snowfur almost ran into her mate when she bolted across the clearing to him.

"Thistleclaw, what's wrong! Oh, no! Goosefeather, Featherwhisker, come quickly!" Snowfur yowled. Bluefur could swear that RiverClan could probably hear her sister's pleas. Goosefeather and Featherwhisker came immediately. Spottedpaw came a few moments later, carrying several herbs with her. Featherwhisker began examining Thistleclaw closely while Spottedpaw shooed away Snowfur. Sunstar gave the three medicine cats the room they needed while he jointly interrogated Thistleclaw with Goosefeather.

"Where is Trushpelt's body?" Goosefeather asked.

"Thunderpath!" Thistleclaw screamed.

"Bluefur, I want you with me!" Goosefeather yowled as he ran out of the gorse tunnel.

"Can't you go just a little slower?" Bluefur yowled to Goosefeather. The old medicine cat was running like an apprentice. The tired queen lagging behind him was having a lot of difficulty keeping up with him. Then, Goosefeather stopped.

"Finally!" Bluefur yowled. "I didn't think you would ever stop running!"

Goosefeather opted to ignore the gray queen. He focused instead on Thrushpelt's corpse. It was crushed, almost beyond recognition. The sandy gray pelt was no longer sandy or gray. It was bloody, red, and flattened. The expression on the cadaver's face was one of agony and pain. Bluefur was amazed that the face showed no signs of shock. _How could he expect his death to come?_

"Look at all this blood! Such a horrible way to go," Goosefeather grumbled as he pulled Thrushpelt's crushed corpse from the Thunderpath. He began to examine the body and all the grievous wounds. Some sets of tire tracks were embedded into Thrushpelt's once beautiful pelt. Goosefeather looked through every inch of the dead body.

"Is something wrong? Why are you scanning the body so thoroughly? What do you hope to find?" Bluefur asked. Goosefeather ignored her questions for a moment. She repeated what she meowed. The second time grabbed the medicine cat's attention.

"I was looking for the truth. I've found that. Bluefur, pretend you're an evil cat that wants to extort information from a cat weaker than you are. How would you go about torturing that cat?" Goosefeather asked.

"How can you ask such a question?" Bluefur asked, mortified. Goosefeather's glare, however, silently ordered Bluefur to answer the question. Bluefur thought for a moment. "I'd scratch both sides of the muzzle, very lightly."

"Then what? This cat won't break very easily. You'll need to really torture him," Goosefeather mewed, creating a sick, hypothetical situation.

"I'd start scratching at his haunches and I'd bite off his tail. Then, maybe if he didn't break, I'd slash at his belly," Bluefur stated, sick to her stomach for thinking, much less speaking, of torture.

"Well, I'd say you and at least one other cat think alike," Goosefeather meowed with a humorous edge.

"What?" Bluefur yowled, shocked.

"Indeed. He was tortured before he died," Goosefeather mewed.

"How can you tell? Do medicine cats always do this to dead bodies?" Bluefur asked.

"Bluefur. Bluefur, Bluefur, Bluefur, Bluefur!" Goosefeather muttered. "Come here. Just look at these scratches! Look at this fur! Cats do not change their pelt colors, Bluefur. This cat was tortured. He was possibly killed before the monster hit him. I'm not sure," Goosefeather growled. The old medicine cat picked up a scrap of fur from Thrushpelt's body. It was dark gray.

"StarClan! That's Thistleclaw's fur!" Bluefur yowled in shock.

"And I'll bet that Thistleclaw has a claw wound somewhere on his body. Bluefur, do you understand what you're dealing with? This is why you need to be fire. You need to consume Thistleclaw and get him away from the deputyship," Goosefeather ordered.

"How?" Bluefur asked.

"We present our case to Sunstar. He'll take both sides and see that we actually have proof! Thistleclaw will have to be removed from the deputyship!" Goosefeather argued.

"No. He's far too quick to find innocence in his deputy. Sunstar is too arrogant. It's a silent arrogance, but it's still arrogance. It'll be impossible," Bluefur stated.

"Then we have to confront Thistleclaw with this evidence. We tell him to leave ThunderClan or we will bring our case to Sunstar. If he is truly guilty, he'll try and attack us. That's why you need to be there. You're a stronger warrior. You can subdue him long enough for Sunstar to come," Goosefeather planned.

"Goosefeather, this is ridiculous! We can't be sure it was Thistleclaw!" Bluefur protested.

"When you hunt with someone, do you both claw each other? Do you leave your fur on that cat?" Goosefeather asked.

Bluefur sighed in rage and forcibly conceded. "Fine. Have Featherwhisker examine Thistleclaw to find the wound. Just don't tell Featherwhisker what we're looking for."

Goosefeather and Bluefur brought the body back to the ThunderClan camp. The second the body was dropped, Goosefeather abandoned Bluefur and went to the medicine cat den.

"I'm about to give him some chamomile," Spottedpaw stated. This medicine cat apprentice never wasted any time. Goosefeather had come back just in time.

"Give him poppy seeds instead," Goosefeather ordered.

"Why? This will calm his heart," Spottedpaw argued.

"It's not his heart, it's just shock. Poppy seeds," Goosefeather reasoned.

"But that will make him fall asleep!" Spottedpaw grumbled.

"Then he'll get the rest he needs," Goosefeather meowed with finality. The real reason he wanted poppy seeds instead of chamomile was to sleep Thistleclaw. This would allow him to examine Thistleclaw for wounds and to find incriminating evidence. Goosefeather knew the color of the fur. The cut was probably from one of Thistleclaw's forepaws.

Time only confirmed Goosefeather's suspicion. Bluefur wandered into the medicine cat den and asked for Goosefeather's findings.

"I'm positive. They fought. Thistleclaw overpowered Thrushpelt," Goosefeather whispered.

"Good," Bluefur whispered back. "Goosefeather, could I speak with you privately?" Bluefur asked loudly. The other medicine cats then disregarded the duo. Goosefeather nodded and followed Bluefur to the fresh-kill pile.

"When Thistleclaw wakes, I'm going to break the news to him. Then, I'll force him to resign," Goosefeather meowed.

"Good. That's perfect. Are you sure you can do it by yourself? I have kits I need to look after," Bluefur stated.

"Of course. Do what you need to do," Goosefeather meowed.

When Bluefur arrived in the nursery, she saw Tigerclaw entertaining her kits. "What in StarClan's name are you doing?" Bluefur yowled.

"I was just waiting for you," Tigerclaw replied.

"What do you want?" Bluefur asked. "I'm here now."

"You are indeed." Tigerclaw approached her and whispered. "I find it very interesting the amount of time you're spending with Goosefeather. It is, after all, no secret that you hate him," Tigerclaw whispered.

"Cats change," Bluefur lied.

"I'm keeping my eye on you two," Tigerclaw stated.

"I have nothing to hide," Bluefur growled.

"Really? Not even the fact that your kits are half RiverClan?" Tigerclaw asked.

"Where did you get that information?" Bluefur asked, indignant.

"Thistleclaw announced it to the entire Clan," Tigerclaw meowed, a sadistic smile spreading across his muzzle.

_Oh, StarClan! I told Thrushpelt a long time ago. That's why Thistleclaw was torturing him! And all that blood! Oh, Thrushpelt! You brave and loyal Clanmate! You almost held out. You almost made it!_

"Everyone knows your secret, Bluefur. And soon, _everyone_ will know," Tigerclaw growled.

"Don't threaten me, kit. That's a mistake you'll regret," Bluefur whispered.

"We'll see."

XXX

When the hunting patrol left that morning, Bluefur thought nothing of it. She didn't think anything was suspicious. Smallear, Tigerclaw, Brindleface, and Gorseclaw went hunting near the Twoleg border. It was only after Smallear brought in the body that Bluefur remembered Goosefeather went to gather catmint. Tigerclaw claimed he had attacked a kittypet that was beating Goosefeather. Tigerclaw claimed to have driven the kittypet off, but Goosefeather died from the wounds. As he made the announcement, Thistleclaw nodded happily. Bluefur knew Goosefeather was murdered. It all came down to conspiracy. What did Tigerclaw have to gain from taking orders from Thistleclaw?

"This is a sad occasion. However, we have possibly worse news. The reason Goosefeather was where he was presents a problem. He was gathering catmint. Adderfang has greencough." Sunstar's announcement sent the cats into panic.

Featherwhisker whispered to Spottedpaw, "I thought you gave Adderfang catmint!"

"I was going to, but then we had Thistleclaw and Thrushpelt! I didn't get the time!" Spottedpaw argued.

Spottedpaw's mistake would ultimately begin to tear ThunderClan apart.

_Greencough! Goosefeather, why did you have to die? I'm next, I just know it!_ Bluefur thought. And just when Bluefur thought all hell had really broken loose, fate decided to top it all off. Bluefur's day reached the zenith. Sunstar collapsed in a coughing fit after dismissing all cats from the Clan meeting. The Clan leader had caught greencough. Thistleclaw was one step closer to becoming leader, and no one would dare stop him.


End file.
